L'amour plus fort que la mort?
by SlothDalek
Summary: En Transylvanie Un transe se maquille, Pour une poignée d'enfer J'ai vendu ma chance au paradis Le sang c'est la vie Que tu m'as prise Pour à toutes leur plaire J'ai jeté l'alliance de ma Vierge Marie
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour plus fort que la mort? - Chapitre 1**

**Narrateur : Sorci**

C'est lui , oui . Je le reconnaitrai entre mille . C'est à cause de lui, que je suis là . Si je suis dans cet état . Il a bousillé ma vie. L'a piétinée. Il a tout balayé d'un revers, d'un coup de main . D'une morsure dans mon cou .Je suis à présent condamner à l'immortalité, à être méchant , sadique , à mordre , à saccager la vie de personnes innocentes .

Je vis dans un château sombre , entourée du compte Vlad et de deux filles : Satine et Poison je crois ...

Dracula ... "Kidnappeur de vie" ! De plus, je deviens un assoiffé de sang . Maman ! .. Non, elle ne peut rien . Je suis en train de mourir dans mon âme.

Satine a un sixième sens pour savoir qui va mal.

J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre :

- Sorci ?

- Pars , Satine . Dis-je me pleurant

- Tu sais, dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Moi aussi je suis passé par là . Il y a bien deux siècles mais je suis passé par là .

Mais ... Comment tu fais ? Moi ma famille me manque ! Répondais-je tout en sanglotant

- Elle ma manquée au début. Et puis ils sont tous morts.

- Dracula est cruel !

- Non, au contraire . Il te donne la chance de refaire ta vie ! Encore et encore. Elle se leva et se mis à tourner autour de moi.

Tu me donne le tournis.

- Aller ! Viens, je vais te faire une tasse de thé rouge .

- Thé rouge ?

- Du sang quoi !

- Mais...

- Il va falloir t'y habituer ! Il faut boire du sang pour rester en forme !

- Ouais ... répondis-je blasé

_Un mois auparavant._

Je suis arrivé au château de comte. C'est grand, vide, lugubre je dirais même sinistre.

Dis donc, je vais avoir du travail. Mon patron, m'a chargé de redécorer ce manoir. Ce ne sera pas tâche facile.

Il ne parle pas, est-il muet? refuse-t-il de m'adresser la parole?

La réponse m'est venue quand j'ai vu débouler ces deux jeune filles, ces deux tarée, oui! Satine et Poison: l'une est plutôt grande, fine, plutôt mignonne. Je ne lui donne pas plus de 30 ans. L'autre, plutôt de taille moyenne, un peu dodue, enfantine et dotée d'un humour très... spéciale.

- Salut! Je suis Satine. dit la première tu es... l'architecte d'intérieur? Elle me fixé avec un petit regard pervers

- Satine! Dis-je perplexe C'est vraiment un nom très... original! En faisant attention à ne pas utiliser de mot vexant.

- Tu l'as dit, mon petit. Elle continuait de me fixer droit dans les dois être mort de sommeil, n'est-ce pas? Viens, suis-moi jusqu'à ta chambre

Elle est hideuse! Avec cette déco, je vais faire des cauchemars.

J'ai compris quelques jours plus tard que les pires cauchemars sont ceux que l'on vit vraiment.

Le comte m'a assassiné. Il a pris ma vie. Je suis maintenant condamné à vivre comme lui.

A être un vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'amour plus fort que la mort ? Chapitre 2**

**Narrateur : Sorci**

Voila j'ai tout perdu. Ma vie, ma famille, mes amis, mon job. Tout ça à cause d'un vampire.

V-A-M-P-I-R-E. Le visage du comte Vlad me hante

Pourquoi suis-je désormais condamné à vivre comme lui? La vie -pardon, la mort- est injuste.

Je veux partir d'ici. Je hais cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, Poison (une des femme vampire) a tenté de me remonter le moral. Elle est sympa et vraiment drôle. Elle m'a donné du sang.

- "C'est tout ce que tu as besoin pour te nourrir, à présent." m'a t-elle dit

Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. Ça a très mauvais goût.

- "Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles?" m'a t-elle demandé au moment où elle s'apprêter à quitter la pièce

- "Herbert" lui ai-je répondu

- "Tu rêves Herbert?" m'a t-elle répondu sur un ton cynique

- "Roh! ça va non mais! Tu crois que Poison, c'est mieux?" Ripostais-je, furieux.

- "Poison n'est que mon surnom. Toi aussi, il te faut un surnom. Ce sera le nom que tu garderas à jamais" objecta-t-elle semblant être sérieuse

- "Vraiment? C'est quoi ton vrai nom?" Demandais-je, curieux.

- "Eh bien. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on m'appelle Poison que je me souviens pas de mon vrai nom" répliqua-t-elle, un peu gênée

- "Je... je vais aussi oublié mon identité?" demandais-je

- "J'en suis sure! répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. D'où tu viens?"

- De Paris, en France lui répondis-je

- "Ouh! La ville de l'amour!" Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire un coin

Lors du diner, Satine et Poison ont longuement discuté à propos de mon prénom.

Ça a eu le don de me vexer

- "J'trouve que t'as une tête à t'appeler Sorci" lâche Satine sérieusement

- "Honnêtement, c'est pas mal" répliquais-je du tac au tac

- "Ben, on va t'appeler Sorci maintenant" répondit Poison toute souriante

Je me suis levé de table n'ayant rien mangé. Depuis que je suis mort, j'ai plus d'appétit.

J'ai recommencé à m'isoler. La vie me manque.

Cette nuit, Satine est venue me voir dans ma chambre. Elle a un sixième sens pour savoir qui va mal.

- Sorci

- Pars, Satine. Dis-je en pleurant

- Tu sais, *se rapprochant* Moi aussi je suis passé par là. Il y a bien deux siècles mais je suis passé par là .

- Mais ... Comment tu fais ? Moi ma famille me manque!

- Elle ma manquée au début. Et puis ils sont tous morts.

- Dracula est cruel !

- Non , au contraire . Il te donne la chance de refaire ta vie ! Encore et encore .Dit-elle en tournant

- Tu me donne le tournis

- Aller ! Viens , je vais te faire une tasse de thé rouge.

- Thé rouge

- Du sang quoi

- Mais …

- Il va falloir t'y habituer ! Il faut boire du sang pour rester en forme !

- *soupirant* Ouais ...

- Tu vas aussi subir des changements physique

- Quoi? Quels genre? - Les yeux plus foncés, le teint plus blanc... tu vas ressembler à un vrai mort, quoi!

- Génial ! dis-je blasé

- Comme tout, tu t'y habitueras

Satine sortit de ma chambre, elle est si gentille. Elle est ma seule raison de rester au château de Dracula.

Effectivement, des changements physiques ont eu lieu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils arrivent si rapidement.

D'abord,ma peau et mes cheveux ont blanchis. Je suis passé d'un simple blond à un blond platine.

Mes canines se sont rallongées, Poison dit que c'est pour percer les cous de mes futures victimes.

En parlant de victimes, je ris et je frissonne à l'idée d'y penser. C'est ridicule, jamais je mordrai qui que ce soit.

Du coté des yeux, tout ce n'est pas passé comme prévu: l'un a bien foncé et l'autre est devenu blanc.

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, franchement, je me trouve pas mal. J'étais si modeste avant, quand j'étais vivant. Ce doit être un syndrome du vampire.

Bientôt je serais pire que lui... oh non! Rien que d'y penser j'en pleure.


	3. Chapter 3

****Merci beaucoup à Maelia Romana qui a demandé l'ouverture d'une catégorie "Dracula, l'amour plus fort que la mort". Si vous aimez ma fiction, courez lire la sienne.

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre. En relisant celui-là, je me suis rendue compte que ma fiction ne me plaisait plus, que l'histoire mettait du temps à décoller. Je vais tout de même poster les six chapitres déjà écrit mais ne soyez pas surpris si le chapitre 7 a beaucoup de différences avec les chapitres précédents. Je vais quand même garder le fond de l'histoire.

Ce chapitre se passe six mois après le précédent.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrateur : Satine<strong>

Je l'aime bien ce petit Sorci , en plus , il devient craquant ... Enfin bref . Aujourd'hui, nous partons pour Londres , il faut réunir ses affaires, - même si nous partons seulement pour quelques heures - . Le conte nous ordonne de partir dans quelques minutes.

- "Oui monsieur Dracula . Nous prendrons un petite tatasse de thé rouge pour vous .Nous serons bientôt de retour, ne soyez pas inquiet pour nous.»

**Narrateur : Sorci**

-" Bon . On part ? J'en ai marre d'attendre !"Telle fût mes dernières paroles avant de partir du château . Nous partions pour Londres , la ville de Shakespeare.

Arrivés à Londres, Satine a proposer qu'on se sépare pour visiter la ville et en profiter pleinement à notre façon.

Comme je vivais étant vivant en France, j'avais souvent eu l'occasion de venir visiter la capitale de la Grande-Bretagne.

Je me souviens avoir souvent eu à refaire la décoration d'une maison de la ville. Ce souvenir me rendit nostalgique et l'envie de voir ce que devenait cette maison me prit.

Arrivé devant, j'ai vu une jeune femme rousse, belle, grande, charmante en sortir

J'ai décidé de l'aborder,

- "Poupée ?"

Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Légèrement vexé, je me suis placé devant elle:

- "Hey , ça va jolie fille ?"

- "Bonjour, oui bien." me répondit-elle, elle avait l'air gêné.

- "cool" dis-je

Je la regardais. Elle est magnifique. J'ai envie de la mordre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper de la conversation que je lui imposée et qui ne semblait pas franchement l'emballer, je l'ai pris par le bras, je l'ai plaqué contre moi, je l'ai fait basculer en arrière, je l'ai mordu dans le cou et j'ai sucé son sang.

Ma première victime ...

_De retour en Transylvanie_

Tiens! Un petit nouveau au château. Il s'appelle Patrick, il est blond, grand, mignon et... londonien.

C'est Poison qui l'a ramené d'Angleterre, elle dit que c'est un chouette souvenir. Tu parles !

J'espère qu'il n'a aucun lien avec l'autre fille que j'ai mordu...

Il est vraiment sympa, j'ai parlé avec lui le soir quand je l'ai amené dans sa chambre, la même que lorsque je suis arrivé - et oui, maintenant j'ai le droit à une chambre plus belle et plus grande - . Je sais donc qu'il est chanteur et que Poison lui aurait proposé de se produire au château de Dracula. Le pauvre, il ne sait pas dans quelle galère il embarque mais je l'écoute amusé. Je sais de lui qu'il n'a pas 20 ans et qu'il est célibataire, c'est Poison qui va être contente

Il passe ses journées à chanter. Quel supplice pour mes oreilles! Je n'en peux plus. C'était sympa au début quand il chanté simplement pour nous distraire.

_Londres, quelques jours plus tard._

**narrateur : Lucie **

Je me sens faible depuis que cet homme qui m'est inconnu m'a mordu. Maintenant, j'ai deux trous fait par ses canines dans le cou. Ça fait mal!

La lumière m'est insupportable, je suis obligée de rester enfermer dans ma chambre les volets fermés.

Ma meilleure amie, Mina doit me rendre visite tous les Jeudi et on est justement Jeudi.

Je dois avoir une tête de déterrée, je me demande bien dans quel état je vais l'accueillir.

Tien! J'entends frapper à la porte. J'espère seulement que c'est vraiment elle et pas le fou-furieux blond de l'autre jour.

Je suis rassurée quand j'entends le bruit de ses talons claquer contre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui relie mon salon à ma chambre. Le bruit s'amplifie au fur et à mesure qu'elle gravit les marches. J'ai besoin de lui parler, il faut que je lui parle.

Enfin, elle est arrivée en haut, je le sais car le bruit s'est arrêté net. Elle pousse la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre en grinçant.

- Lucie? Tu es malade? Me dit-elle avec stupeur.

- Oui, non. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je me sens faible. Répondis-je avec une petite voix.

- Ça se voit. Tu as mal quelque part? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Oui dis-je en lui montrant mon cou. Tu vois, c'est un gars avec des yeux bizarres qui m'a fait ça.

- Tu as de la fièvre rétorqua-t-elle en touchant mon front tu es brulante.

- Oui, j'ai chaud et la lumière me fait mal à la tête et ça fait six jours que ça dure.

- Tu as faim, je suppose. Je vais te faire une soupe avec les bons légumes de ton jardin, objecta-t-elle tout en gardant la main sur mon front.

- Oui! J'ai très faim mais je veux pas de soupe et puis j'aime plus les légumes. Ripostai-je avec agacement.

- Mais il faut que tu manges sinon, jamais tu ne guériras. Répondit-elle avec autorité.

A ce moment-là, je pris son bras et je plantai mes canines dedans et je bu quelques gouttes de sang.

-Eh! Ça va pas? Rétorqua Mina. Je rêve, tu m'as mordu, tu vas vraiment pas bien.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

Je la vit tourner les talons. Elle prit la clé qui était dans ma serrure et m'enferma de l'intérieur.

Je venais de mordre ma meilleure amie, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Maintenant, elle a à son tour d'avoir deux trous comme moi, mais elle, c'est dans le bras.

Et je suis enfermée dans ma chambre.


End file.
